icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-24139638-20141123140000/@comment-24139638-20141123173215
He dumped Madison pretty abruptly so... You can vary well be correct but what he did to one he could have done to others. '' That's certainly a possibility, but the important difference to note is that he continued to try and reach out to Jennette afterwards. He and Madisen appeared to have cut off all contact post break-up (and we don't know for sure that he dumped her). ''I just don't know what happened that made Jennette hate him SO much, and choose to be friends with Madisen over him. I think you answered that question yourself. He chose Madisen over Jennette, for whatever reason. I think that burned her pretty bad, even if his reasons were honorable. That sort of rejection can take a while to get over and it was probably easier to accept Madisen because ultimately Madisen wasn't the one who hurt her. Nathan was. So her relationship with him took longer to heal than her relationship with Madisen. Madisen wasn't the one that Jennette had emotional investment in so it would be easier to become friends with her than it would be to fully repair the friendship with her former childhood best friend who, all good intentions aside, chose someone else over her. I don't know your feelings about Madisen, but I've always been suspicious of her, like I've said before. I don't dislike Madisen like a lot of people do. I think she seems like a nice enough girl. I do think that when it came to the whole Jennette/Nathan thing, she probably got manipulative and possessive and I'm sure the whole thing didn't bring out the best in her, but I don't necessarily think she was this fame hungry monster that a lot of people made her out to be. I know many believe, and I understand why, that whatever reason Jennette has for hating Nathan so much and choosing to be best friends with Madisen instead must mean it is all Nathan's fault, but I just can't see Nathan doing all of this damage that hurt people this much, he just doesn't seem like that kind of person. But, if he DID leave that kind of damage, like many of you might believe, it just seems so out of character to me that he wouldn't do everything he can to try to fix it, unless he really doesn't know what he did. I don't necessarily think that it's all Nathan's fault. I believe that both he and Jennette hold a fair amount of blame in the situation. Like I said above though, I think the big sticking point for Jennette was that he chose Madisen over her and even though he certainly didn't mean to hurt her by doing so, it was just an inevitable and unfortunate outcome of the choice he clearly felt he had to make. Jennette has made it clear that she is not a stranger to holding grudges and understandably his rejection of her would be a grudge she'd hold on to for a very long time, despite the fact that it's also clear that Nathan continued to try and reach out to her afterwards and tried to fix things. I think he tried. I don't think he intentionally left things a mess. But some things can't be fixed. With some things, you can make things marginally better, but you can't go back and magically make things the way they used to be, no matter how much you try. I think this was one of those situations. The damage was done.